Enemies Converted
by I love Blonde Boys
Summary: Lily and James hate each other. They always have. Thoughts begin to creep into their minds that alarm them both. (AN-sry if the italics dont work)
1. Default Chapter

(This is my personal favorite of my creations. Even though I think it is my best, it, by no means, compares to other people's worst. For example, Gypsy Silverleaf. If you want a good read, try her Enemy Series. Anyway. Back to my story. I realize there are some errors in my plot but I had to change some things for the story to work properly. By the way: If you know me, you will know that you do because of the events, the personalities, and the names. And for another hint: I am Lily basically. This story follows my life pretty close except for a few things I changed. The thoughts are in italics(one thing I did change obviously, because as much as I want to, I cannot read 'James' mind) and they will be from both of the two main people. You will be able to tell who it is. Now, if you know me, you are now aware of the fact that I am totally and completely Harry Potter obsessed! Please don't tell! I would greatly appreciate it! Oh and btw: I do know that James was a chaser but I started this story a long time ago when my vast Harry knowledge wasn't so vast. Enjoy!)  
  
Lily Evans stormed out of Transfiguration one Friday afternoon. " I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" she thrust her fists to her sides to prevent herself from having a murder charge. " Hey, Lil," Sirius called down the corridor. Lily slowed down and waited for him to catch up, still fuming. " I don't understand him at all!" she waved her arm for emphasis. "What is today's offense?" Sirius rolled his eyes. " Oh, the usual," she deepened her voice, " 'Evans, you're a girl?' 'Can't you do anything right?' Uh! He just makes me so mad! Sirius, I swear, one day he is just going to push me too far and I am going to kill James Potter!" " Then why do you like him?" "Sirius Benjamin Black! If I ever hear you say that again, there will be trouble." "Come off it, Lily Alexandra Evans! You know you do! Who's the red-haired, green-eyed girl who stares at him all the time?" " I do not stare at him!" People were now starting to shoot weird looks at them in the corridors and skirt as far around as possible. " Hey, Sirius. Wait up!" Lily groaned. The vitctim of her potential murder ran up behind them. "Hey James. We were just talking about you," Sirius smiled, clapping his best friend on the back. " Why were you and It talking about me?" " Sirius, I'm leaving. I've got to go meet Ginny." " No, wait. Don't leave," Sirius called after her but she was gone.  
  
In the fifth year girls dormitory of Gryffindor Tower, Lily threw her books and then herself onto her bed. " Hey, Lil," Ginny said cheerfully. "Hey," Lily called back, rather uncheerfully. Ginny sighed. "What did he do this time?" "He just gets on my nerves so bad!" "I don't know what you should do so don't ask," Ginny smiled, knowing the next question to be asked. They had had this conversation a million times. "I know, I know, " Lily ran her fingers through her hair. She leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes. The door to the dormitory opened. "Hi, Ginny! Hi, Lily!" Helen skipped into the room. Lily groaned. "I have got to get to practice," Lily strode quickly out the room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against the wall. When she finally got up, she walked down the stairs to find Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James. "Where are you going?" Sirius called to her. "Quidditch practice," she stopped and put her hands on her hips, ", but if our seeker doesn't come to practice, it's not likely we'll get much done." "I'm coming, butI'm not walking with you," James said as he stood up and crossed the common room to the portrait hole. "Whatever," Lily muttered, "Bye, guys." Have fun," Sirius sniggered and smiled at her. "Heh heh heh, really funny." "You'd better hurry up or you'll be late. Not good captain behavior," Remus said. Lily nodded and ran out of the common room.  
  
Lily rolled her bright green eyes at James' question. "No, James. We will not change the colors to black and orange plaid and we most certainly will not be wearing bowler hats. This season is not to be taken lightly," she said very seriously, looking each of her team mates in the eyes. She stopped a little longer on James, though not quite sure why. She quickly caught herself and looked away. "This is my first year as captain and I would really love to win this one! I'm the first female captain in 150 years. It's a real honor," she paused again to look at James, who was presently picking at his finger nails. "Anyway, we should start practicing." Lily picked up her club, mounted her broom. "And James?" "What?" "Cut your fingernails now. Bite them off or something. They are longer than mine. Bite them off." She zoomed off. The rest of the team raced after her and assumed their positions. "Victoria, lean down on your broom more!" "Ashley, that quaffle should have been in your hand!" "Russell, I can't take both of the bludgers all of the time! Get moving!" "Jarret, stop looking at Ashley and look at the quaffle!" "Baron, that ball should have been stopped! Focus!" Lily shouted instructions like these the entire practice. "Someone's in a bad mood," James yelled across the field. "Shut up and find that Snitch!" she screamed back at him. She slammed a Bludger away from James, wishing she hadn't a second later. Maybe it would have killed him... 


	2. Back From Practice

Ahhh.chapter 2.it's a bit longer than chapter 1 and that's a good thing I guess..anyway read.  
Two hours later, the Gryffindor team walked into the common room, all of them completely exhausted, except for Lily. "That girl wearing you out, James?" Sirius laughed at the expression on his face as he collapsed into the nearest chair. "Let's go for another hour, shall we?" Lily sniggered. "How often do we have practice, again?" James asked. "Everyday but Wednesday. It'll be more than once a day when the season gets into full swing. Morning practice at six, afternoon practice at seven." Lily smiled broadly. "Sure you can make it, James?" Peter said. "He'll have to," Lily said, pursing her lips, ", as much as I hate to admit it, he is an excellent seeker." "Awwwwwwwww, isn't that sweet?" Sirius cooed. "Shut up or I'll kill you," Lily said menacingly. "I was just kidding. Besides, we already know that James likes-" "Where is Ginny?" Lily asked, looking around the common room. "She and Remus went off somewhere together about 30 minutes ago," Peter said. "Hmmm, I see." "They're at it again, Lily," James smiled. "Yes, I do believe they are. Somewhere in a dark closet or empty classroom," she smiled back. The only time they ever got along is when they were talking about other people or anything that was funny. They seemed to have the same sense of humor and same taste in music. A few minutes later, Ginny and Remus strolled into the common room. "Did you two have fun?" James asked casually. Lily giggled and then snorted. This was a bad habit of hers that seemed to always turn up at the wrong time. Ginny scowled at them and rolled her eyes. Remus just grinned."Well, ladies, gentlemen, and Lily, I'm beat," James yawned, "Quidditch practice wore me out." Lily patted his stomach as he leaned back to stretch. "You'd better get into shape then, Chubby, because I went easy on you today. Just wait till tomorrow," Lily grinned and laid back in her chair. "Hopefully I'll be rested by then, Fatty." "Let's hope so." "Good night." "Good night."  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up at the crack of dawn and got dressed quickly. She didn't quite know why but she did. She walked down to the common room. It was empty except for one person. James Potter. "Good morning, Sunshine," Lily said cheerfully. She suddenly felt wide awake. "Go away. You torture me when you talk," James shot. "My, my, my, we are in a bad mood this morning." "No, I just don't like you." "Whatever. This is my common room, too. I can sit here if I want." "Go ahead. Don't expect any conversation." That sounded like a challenge to Lily. She cast around for things James couldn't resist. Got it. "The other day, Helen told me who she likes." "That's great." "When I heard who it was, I could not believe it." "I know what your trying to do and it's not working." Lily giggled. "Yes, it is." "Shut up." Lily giggled some more and stood up. She stretched and began walking toward the stairs. On her way past James, she made sure that she ruffled his hair. "Hey!" "What?" "Don't touch the hair."  
  
Later that day, at lunch, Lily took her usual seat and began eating very fast. "Why are you eating so fast?" Ginny asked, looking suspicious. "No reason," Lily replied. "Yes, you are. I can tell." "I'm not really up to anything. I just want to eat fast." Remus decided to join the conversation. "What are you up to, Lil?" "Why does everyone think I am up to something?" she demanded loudly of the whole table. "Because you're incredibly dumb," James answered her. "That made no sense whatsoever." "Yes, it does." "Whatever." "Don't talk to me." "I wasn't, but you talked to me first so don't even start." "Lily, stop flirting with James," Sirius teased. "You shut up." "Why not shut down?" James smirked. "Because that's stupid." "So are you." "Die now." "You are so bossy. This sounds like practice yesterday." James put on a high voice. "'Russell, come do this!' Victoria, go over there!' 'James! Find the Snitch!'" "I do not sound like that!" "Yes, you do!" "She doesn't really sound like that,James," Sirius pointed out. "You haven't been to one of her Quidditch practices," James retorted, slightly offended because his best friend was sticking up for his number one enemy. "Well," Lily said hotly,", if you hate it so much then why don't you quit?" "I think I will. Thanks for the idea." " We would all be better off without you anyway!" He stomped out of the hall, the tips of his ears red, like every time he got mad.  
  
Lily hadn't expected James to be really serious about quitting the team. He obviously was. He didn't show up at practice. "Hey, Lily. Where's James?" Victoria asked. "Don't worry about it. Just keep practicing. You all are doing great." Lily heartlessly flew around the field, hitting bludgers. Her team wasn't the same without him to make fun of the way she played. She needed him back. There was no way she could continue like this. "Alright, team. Come here!" she yelled across to all of her team mates. They were all looking at their watches, wondering why she ended practice an hour early. "We've been practicing for thirty minutes," Ashley commented. "Thank you. I know," Lily said, rather angrily. How dare he quit like this! "Alright, you guys did great today. Everyone go change and head back to the tower." "What's wrong with you today?" Ashley asked. "Nothing you need to worry about. I can handle it." "Whatever you say, Captain." She smiled.  
  
Lily arrived in the common room ten minutes later, located James, and sat down across from him. She just stared at him until he acknowledged her prescence."What do you want?" he asked, not looking up from his book. "I need you." "Wow, James. You are good," Sirius exclaimed, giving James three galleons from his pocket. "What is that for?" Lily asked. "Me and James made a bet. He bet that you would make it through thirty minutes without him. I had more faith in you, though. I said a week. He is good." "What if I don't want to come back? What if I like having every afternoon free to do whatever I want?" he asked casually. "James," Lily began, smiling and putting on the face that had persuaded him to do many other things for her, ", I really need you. You are an amazing seeker and if you left forever, I would be so sad. Replacing you would be so hard. There isn't a single person in this school who can even begin to think of taking your place." At this point, he looked up at her. She knew it was working because of the look in his eyes. She added an extra kick, just to quicken the process. She rose out of her chair and kneeled before him. "Please!" she begged, folding her hands and putting them on the edge of his chair. He looked down at her and she could tell he was trying not to grin. She grinned some more and looked as cute as she could. It worked. He gave in to her sweetness. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll come back." She stood up and sat back in her chair. Sirius leaned over and whispered," You are good."  
  
The next day was basically back to normal. If you overlooked the fact that Sirius was now starting to look at Lily and James in a different perspective. At lunch, he was smiling as he watched them argue. "What are you smiling about?" Lily asked him, looking explosive. "You two are so funny." "What is funny about mutual hatred?" "You know that you like each other. If you didn't, you wouldn't fight so much." Lily was just too appalled to speak. Luckily, James wasn't. He never lost his cool. Unless Lily got onto him so much that he was too flustered to speak. Those are the only times. "Sirius, are you really suggesting that I like Ugly over here?" Lily was too busy contemplating what Sirius had said to even acknowledge the fact that he had just called her Ugly. What if he was right? What if she did secretly like him? What if she had been lying to herself this whole time? A look of horror crossed her face as these questions chased each other around in her head. Sirius noticed the look and let out a quick laugh. "What's wrong, Lil? You look like Snape just kissed you!" No way . I don't like James. "Lily, what is going on in that mind of yours?" Ginny asked, staring at her friend. "What mind?" James said. She glared at him, promising herself that she would kill him. Rage overthrew her and she stood up. A look of maliciousness was on her face as she leaned across the table, her fingers outstretched, ready to grip James' neck. She was furious that Sirius had even suggested that she liked James. Maybe if she killed him, no one would say that. Sirius, fearing for James' safety, pulled Lily back to her seat. Lily was smaller than James, but everyone, including James, knew that she could take him and give him a decent beating, leaving the battle scene with only a few scratches and bruises on her body. They had witnessed it... twice. No one but the Mauraders and a few others knew about the fights because James would die before admitting that Lily had beat him. Sirius gently put a hand on Lily's back to stop her shaking. He could feel that this time she was really mad. Sometimes he could say really bad things and it wouldn't phase her a bit. Sometimes he said small things and it made her furious. Sirius had learned to read her actions well enough to know when she was angry. "One day James," she said quietly, ", one day, I am going to lose it. You will be sorry that you have been mean to me. I guarantee it."  
  
Later that day in History of Magic, Lily took her seat across from James. She wouldn't look at him. She hated the fact that Proffesor Binns had decided on assigned seats. She began talking to her friend, Rachel, also a Gryffindor fourth year. Proffesor Binns stood at the front of the room and cleared his throat. "The 1879 Giant Wars were a series of bloody-" Lily started writing quickly to catch up. She wasn't ready for notes that fast. She looked up, feeling someone's eyes on her. James was staring at her, an odd expression on his face. When he noticed Lily was looking at him, he blushed and mouthed "What?" "Stop staring at me," she whispered back," I know I'm really beautiful, but you don't have to stare." "In your dreams." "Why are you so mean?" "Why not?" "Because that's a really sorry way to live." "You should talk." "I'm not like you all the time." "I know. I'm smart." "You have a pathetic life." "It suits me just fine." "Mr. Potter. Ms. Evans. Is there a problem?" Proffesor Binns said, looking at the pair, both looking venomous. "No, sir," Lily answered quietly. A few minutes later, Lily felt eyes on her again and she suspected that they were baby blue.  
  
She was right. She peered up from her notes and threw her hand out in frustration. "Stop looking at me," she whispered. "I'm not!" he whispered back. Unfortunately, it was a little too loud.  
  
"Okay, you two. That's the last straw. I am sick of you talking all the time. To sort this problem out, you will be required to turn in a 20 inch report on Fridwulfa." At this point, Lily shot a mean glare at James, who returned one identical to hers. "You two will work together and present it to the class." "But-" "No arguements, Ms. Evans. You will do the assignment and be happy that I didn't assign detention. It's due day after tomorrow."  
  
After History, Lily was possibly madder than she had ever been in her life. "Way to go, Stupid," James said. He sounded about as mad as she felt. Lily stopped and stared at him. A malevolent look passed across her face. "That is it. I am so tired of you treating me like that," she sounded very calm, her finger pointing at James. "Well, it's your fault!" "No," she shook her head. She poked James in the chest. "I am not the one who started staring at someone. I am not the one who started this problem." "You did start the problem. You were born." "Well, that's hardly my fault!" "Yes, it is! People like you shouldn't be allowed to come here!" He stalked off, knowing he had done something this time. 


End file.
